This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Platelets are a critical cellular component for maintaining normal blood flow and distribution by forming clots, secreting chemicals, and providing a reactive surface in response to blood vessel damage. Proteins that compose extracellular matrices can stimulate these platelet functions, and also play a role in stimulating the production of new platelets in the bone marrow. My lab is investigating how platelets and their progenitors respond when coming into contact with matrices. We aim to elucidate some of the extracellular and intracellular signals that influence the activity of existing blood platelets and the formation of new platelets. Specifically, my lab has two main projects. The first is to determine what signals promote the formation of new platelets from platelet precursor cells called megakaryocytes, a project in collaboration with Dr. Joe Italiano of the Brigham and Women's Hospital. The second is to understand how dietary omega-3 fatty acids affect platelet function, a project that is run in collaboration with Dr. Bill Harris at Sanford Research.